In general most software has a mechanism for logging or tracing program activity during execution of a software application. These logs or traces typically capture differing types of errors and general program execution flow data. The logging or tracing facility usually provides a capability to select from among multiple levels of tracing. A tracing level may be set to a low level to reduce the amount of resource required (for example, I/O, storage and processor) during normal operation mode and alternatively to a high level during problem determination mode.
Typically, errors occur during program execution when logging or trace levels are set low as this is the normal mode of operation. In a typical manner when an error condition occurs, the trace level needs to be raised and the problem recreated to produce more detailed data under the higher level tracing conditions. Having to change the tracing level as well as recreate the problem causes an increase in time required to diagnose a problem. In many cases the problem may not be easily recreated further impeding the problem diagnosis. There is therefore a need to provide a tracing facility that provides detailed information regarding error conditions without placing an undue burden on the normal operating environment of a program. The need for such a system has heretofore remained unsatisfied.